


Single's Party

by Sleepinthedirt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oil as Lube, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Valentine's Day, ahego, ass eating, getting caught, hubert is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepinthedirt/pseuds/Sleepinthedirt
Summary: Edelgard forces Hubert to go to the company single's party. Ferdinand is sad because no one comes but then Hubert makes it better, by fucking him.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Single's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta KC. She also drew the art for this. 
> 
> https://privatter.net/i/5755904
> 
> This was more the Ferdibertvdaybang
> 
> Please let me know if you want to find out how they got to this point and the proposal.

“This is not a request, Hubert,” Edelgard folded elegant thin arms over her chest, “As your boss and your best friend I insist that you attend.”

Hubert scowled, “That is easy for you to say, you have Dorothea. You don’t have to attend this atrocity that Aegir is throwing!” He crumpled up the invitation she had given him and threw it in the trash can beside her dark wood desk, “This is an office place, not a brothel. I shouldn’t have to attend this wretched singles night.”

She arched a cream-colored brow, “What else do you have to do on Valentine’s day, Hubert?”

“I could work on the Gautier case,” He offered to do the case that nobody else in the office wanted to take on. As a law firm, not many lawyers wanted to handle the case with videos of the Gautier heir being posted on porn sites without his consent. The problem was that Sylvain Gautier, hotel heir, just kept making porn videos with different celebrities. There was the porn star Mercedes Hyrm, the songstress Anette Fatine, the Lacrosse Star Dimitri Alex, The celebrity chef Dedue Molinaro, the writer Ashe Ubert, the jockey Ingrid Galatea, and the actor Felix Hugo. Endless sex tapes on endless porn sites, which beckoned the question of why he kept making them if he wasn’t trying to get them out there to make money. He wanted to persecute the porn sights on thievery of private property amongst other charges. Nobody wanted it because they were unlikely to win. 

“Nope,” She grinned, “I already assigned it to Linhardt as a punishment for being late to work too many times.” 

He frowned deeply, “I don’t want to go.” That was an understatement. He hated parties. He hated singles mixers. He hated Valentine’s Day. But most of all, he hated Ferdinand Aegir. 

Her jaw ticked and she gritted her teeth, “Damn it, Hubert. Just go. I do not have the patience to argue with you about this.”

He stared at her and grunted with dismay, “As you wish.” He had never been able to say no to Edelgard and now he would have to attend this nightmare party. 

He left the office that day, heading home to change before the event. He donned a black button-down, a crisp leather coat, and dark jeans. He wasn’t going to overdress because he didn’t want others to seek him out. He didn’t intend on meeting anyone at this singles mixer. 

When he arrived at the restaurant, an hour late, that was packed with people on their Valentine’s dates he rolled his eyes with annoyance. He walked back to the party room and loud music was playing, but the room was empty. In a corner booth of the room sat Ferdinand von Aegir, face in hands, his body trembling. Was he crying?

Hubert approached cautiously, “Ferdinand?” 

Ferdinand’s body froze and he quickly wiped his face, “Oh, Hubert hello,” He seemed startled.

“Did something happen? Where is everyone?” He asked with concern in his tone, to see that the usually annoyingly confident Ferdinand was in tears. 

He shrugged, “I guess no one wanted to come.” He said weakly with a blush on his face. Clearly mortified by the failure of this party. 

“Well, most people in our office are seeing someone,” He offered. “I think you, myself, Petra, and Bernie are the only single ones.” 

Ferdinand nodded, his voice solemn, “Yeah, I guess I thought some of the mailroom people and maintenance staff would come.” 

That surprised him, “I hadn’t known that you invited them.” He figured Ferdinand, who always bragged about being a lawyer, would find them beneath him. 

“I put it up on all the bulletin boards in their rooms,” He moaned miserably. 

“And hey, I’m here.” He offered, being uncharacteristically nice to the man he had always considered an enemy.

Ferdinand gave a knowing sad smile, “We both know that Edelgard made you come.”

“Yes. You are right,” He said honestly, “But now I am here, let's order some food. There is no point of just sitting in this booth sobbing all night.”

Ferdinand’s cheeks flared red, “I was not sobbing!” 

“Sure,” Hubert said looking at the menu, “What is good here?” He asked. 

Ferdinand frowned at the response but responded, “I like the chicken katsu and the boba tea.” 

“I’ll pass on the tea, but the katsu sounds good.” He then set it down, “Where are the servers?” 

“We will have to go get one, I think they were giving me...um...privacy.” Ferdinand blushed. 

“Yeah, they probably didn’t want to watch a grown man crying in a booth on Valentine’s Day.”

Ferdinand glared at him across the table, “Fuck you, Hubert.” 

A smirk curled on his lips, “Ah, what foul words fall from the lips of the proper Ferdinand Aegir.” 

“You’re such an asshole. I was better off alone.” He growled.   
“I can leave,” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” Ferdinand snapped. 

Hubert scooted to the edge of the seat and started to stand, “You are such a baby.” 

“ME?!” Ferdinand hissed touching his chest to indicate himself, “You are the one bullying me about being upset. I would say if anyone here was lacking maturity it is you.”

“Bullying you?” He glowered, “I was merely pointing out the fact that you were sitting in a restaurant crying which made the servers uncomfortable!” He leaned closer to him, trying to intimidate him. 

“How dare I be upset? Are you a sexist that thinks because I am a man that I shouldn’t show my emotions?” He poked his chest.

“Sexist?” He stammered, “I think not. I just think it's improper for any adult to be crying out in public. I would never do it!” 

“Yes, because crying would mean you would have to have a soul, which you clearly don’t!” The redhead yelled and poked his chest again. 

“Don’t touch me again, Aegir!” He growled and grasped the lapels of Ferdinand’s expensive suit jacket. He jostled him slightly with his grip. 

Ferdinand grabbed his wrist but instead of doing something retaliatory like Hubert had expected he looked up into his eyes and let out a panted breath. A pretty flush was on his cheeks and Hubert believed that Ferdinand...looked to be aroused?

That was problematic because whereas Hubert hated Ferdinand, he also found him devastatingly attractive. The attraction was involuntary, and Hubert just happened to have a thing for muscular redheads. “Ferdinand?” He questioned, starting down into caramel-colored eyes that had blown pupils.

Ferdinand’s hand slipped up his arms then to his shoulders and his eyes fluttered shut, making him look delicate. Fuck. How could he resist this? Ferdinand had actually puckered his lips. Hubert didn’t know where this was coming from, but he hadn’t fucked in months, and he wasn’t above hate fucking the ginger. With a groan he yanked him closer, making Ferdinand let out an excited gasp and within moments his lips covered his. 

Ferdinand tasted like a sweet mint and his lips were soft and giving. He curled into him receptively as Hubert dominated his mouth. He finally found Ferdinand’s mouth useful for something. His tongue curled against Ferdinand’s and the redhead let out a lusty moan in response. The sound made Hubert’s heart race and his cock shoot rock hard.   
Their hands were sliding all over one another’s clothed bodies, “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Hubert insisted and pushed Ferdinand’s jacket off. 

“S-should we head back to my place, I just live up the street?” He whimpered and pouted up at Hubert prettily. 

“No.” He answered simply, he didn’t want to stop and no one had walked in for the entire time he had been there. His hand curled up into the long creamsicle-colored locks and gave a tug, “Now be a good boy and take off that stupid silk blouse for me.” 

Ferdinand’s hands shook as he obeyed. Undoing each one quickly between their kisses. Hubert was delighted to learn how submissive the ginger was in this. He hadn’t been when it came to things at work, but he knew that was an entirely different situation. 

When he peeled away the shirt and he revealed firm breast, covered with freckles, and peaked with cherry-colored nipples, “Oh, these look like they are desperate for my attention.” He pinched them between his thumb and forefinger and rolled them.

“Ugggnnnn!” Ferdinand yelped without grace and Hubert found making that prim exterior fall away was so deliciously rewarding to him. He pinched them hard and Ferdinand started to grind himself against Hubert’s hip. 

“Now, now, Ferdinand. None of that until I say so.” Hubert gave him a predatory look and pushed his hips back with a thigh. 

“Please!” He whimpered needily and squeezed his arms tight, pushing his mouthwatering breast together.

That word made fire burn through Hubert and he tugged on Ferdinand’s belt. He undid it and pull it from the loops, “Now take off your pants.” He demanded, the leather still in his hands. 

Ferdinand shoved them down and Hubert groaned to realized he was wearing women’s underwear, Ferdinand’s erection was wrapped in pink silk that had not been made large enough to correctly hold his cock, “You are full of surprises, Ferdinand.” He leered.

“Now,” He wrapped his belt around his neck and pulled it tight making Ferdinand’s eyes widen and his jaw slacken, “Get down on your knees for me.” He tugged on the belt.

“Yes, sir,” He choked and dropped down to them. He leaned forward and rubbed his cheek over Hubert’s denim-covered shaft. 

“You’re desperate for cock, aren’t you?” He asked with disbelief that he was actually sharing this moment with Ferdinand. 

“So desperate, sir.” He hummed and continued rubbing his face against his erection.

“If you need it so badly, pull it out and suck it, like the little whore I know you are.” He rumbled. 

Ferdinand groaned and reached for the zipper, tugging it down, eyes sparkling when he saw that Hubert wasn’t wearing underpants.

“You’re so big…” The redhead panted. He leaned forward with a lusty lick of his glistening lips. 

Hubert was so hard for him and his tip was already soaked with his pre-pleasure. He wrapped his long fingers into Ferdinand’s silken curls and pulled him forward, “Suck me now.”

Ferdinand flicked his tongue across the head, lapping up the precum, with teasing mischief in his eyes. He licked it clean and rolled his tongue around the head

Hubert tugged on his hair, “Stop playing with your food, Ferdinand.” He warned.

Ferdinand whimpered at the pull and then enveloped Hubert’s cock into his velvet mouth. He bobbed his head taking down his cock, earth-shattering inch by inch. 

“Finally found a use for that fucking mouth of yours,” Hubert growled and his brows furrowed with ecstasy. 

Ferdinand hummed around his cock and his eyes fluttered close. He started to take it even deeper, down to the hilt and then he let out a delicious gagging noise. Hubert couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips, which made Ferdinand do it again. When he pulled back and opened his eyes they watered and mascara smeared across his cheekbones. It was so...erotic. 

Ferdinand lapped at where the head and the shaft met and Hubert tugged on his hair again, “enough.” He groaned. He wanted to fuck him and if this continued he would spill down his throat. 

Ferdinand whimpered at the loss as he was pulled away from the cock he was treating like the best valentine’s candy he could have been given, “Now, Now, Ferdinand. You want to be fucked don’t you?”

He nodded at Hubert with eagerness. 

Hubert smirked, “Then stop your pouting and bend over that table.” He pointed to the one they had been sitting at. 

“Yes, sir.” He moaned at the command and spread himself over the table cloth. The little slut reached back and pushed down his panties under his cheeks and spread them wide for Hubert. 

Hubert growled at the sight of the pretty pink pucker, “You have a gift for me then.” Hubert chuckled and ran his fingertips along it, making the ginger shudder. 

“Please, Hubert. Kiss me.” Ferdinand rolled his hips, still keeping his cheeks spread. 

Who was Hubert to deny him what he needed? He dipped forward and replaced Ferdinand’s hands with his own. He squeezed the plump flesh there and then he curled his tongue over Ferdinand’s hole. 

A hot wail left Ferdinand’s lips.

“Hush, Ferdinand. Do you want someone to come in?” He hissed in warning. Then he lapped at it again.

Ferdinand was letting out little whimpers. He pushed his tongue in past the ring and Ferdinand jerked. Then he pulled back. He wanted to be inside the pretty ginger. He didn’t carry lube on him and he gave the dipping oil on the table a look. There was one with spices which he wouldn’t dare use, but a plain one. He grabbed it. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Ferdinand asked. 

“Gotta make do with what we have.” He grunted and rolled his fingers in the oil and petted it over Ferdinand’s hole. 

Ferdinand quivered beneath him, not giving any argument about it. Hubert pressed a finger in, his tongue hadn’t done enough to loosen the muscles. Ferdinand was as tight as a fist. He sunk his finger inside the hole.

“Your little cunt is fluttering for me.” Hubert rasped. 

“H-Hubert… that is obscene!” Ferdinand cried as he pushed it into his knuckle. 

“You are obscene. Your slutty cunt is begging for this.” He seethed and he smacked his hand with a hard crack.

Ferdinand cried out and Hubert reached up and hooked his fingers into him, “Suck on them since you can’t keep your whorish cries to yourself.”

Ferdinand sucked with vigor. The more fingers Hubert put inside him, the harder Aegir sucked. When he was opened enough to handle Hubert’s size he removed his fingers from his ass.

Ferdinand cried around his fingers and then Hubert pulled them free. He used a mixture of Ferdinand’s spit and the oil to slick his cock, “Now be a good boy and keep quiet.” Hubert demanded as he lined up.   
He started to bury his shaft inside him, inch by inch. The muscles in Ferdinand’s back spasmed as he took him. He watched Ferdinand’s tongue roll out of his mouth and his eyes roll back. He was glorious like this. The smeared mascara adding so much for him, so sexy. 

When he bottomed out inside Ferdinand he rubbed his hand along his lower back, “Can you take it, slut?” 

“Yes!” Ferdinand cried and rolled his hips. 

“Fuck,” Hubert groaned at the movement. Ferdinand was tight, slick, and hot. It was paradise inside the man. 

He gripped his hips and started to thrust. Each smack of their skin made his blood set fire. He was on fire for Ferdinand Aegir. 

He moved faster and Ferdinand’s moans grew louder. He couldn’t care. It was too good to care. He angled his hips to brutalize the redhead’s prostate.

“HUBERT!” Ferdinand screamed as he climaxed. Hubert hadn’t even touched his cock. He looked on in awe. Cum dripped down onto the pink silk and it was like a work of art. 

Hubert could nothing but follow with a roar. His body twitched and his eyes fluttered shut at the white-hot pleasure of it. He hardly heard the whisper of “Oh my god…” Behind them.

The waitress stood wide-eyed in the doorway of the party room. Her jaw was slackened as she looked on. 

“Would you like to take a picture?” Hubert hissed at her. She ran out of the room shutting the doors behind her. 

“Look Ferdinand, now everyone in this restaurant will know you are a whore.” He laughed and pulled out. 

Ferdinand gasped at that and reached for a napkin to clean himself up. Hubert pinned his wrist for a moment wanting to watch his seed drip out. “Hubert!” He panicked, “We need to get dressed!” 

“I suppose,” He hummed as he watched his pleasure run down Aegir’s muscular thighs. He wiped his cock along the slick of the back of Ferdinand’s panties and pulled it up over the cum. Then he tucked himself back into his pants. 

Ferdinand whimpered and yanked up his pants, not cleaning up the cum as he left. He pulled out his wallet and threw 200 dollars on the table. Hubert threw another 200 dollars on top of it so they wouldn’t call the cops. He knew however that they would never accept a reservation under Aegir again. 

He yanked his arm and led Ferdinand out through the side door. He started making his way towards his car. He didn’t know where Ferdinand was parked. 

“Will we do this again?” Ferdinand asked with a little shyness. 

“I don’t think this restaurant will ever allow us back,” Hubert chuckled. 

Ferdinand rolled his eyes as they moved quickly. He must have been parked this way too. “Not in a restaurant.” 

“No, I don’t see that happening,” Hubert said honestly. Aegir was a great fuck, but it didn’t change that he couldn’t stand him. 

Ferdinand’s lip trembled and he dashed off. Hubert shrugged and got into his car. 

~~~

Valentine’s 2022 

“No singles party this year?” The intern Flayn asked. She hadn’t been with them last year but had seen the pictures from other years. 

“No, I usually organize it and I’m not single this year.” Ferdinand purred happily. 

Hubert watched the conversation. He smiled. He approached Ferdinand with a smug grin, “Plus, I don’t think Ferdinand would be able to get a big room again.” 

“Oh, why not?” Flayn blinked up at him. “Why couldn’t you use the place you used all the years before?”

Ferdinand blushed and Hubert gave her a fox-like grin, “Ferdinand behaved very obscenely last year.” 

“Hush!” He smacked Hubert’s arm playfully and he laughed. 

Hubert chuckled, “Are you ready to go?” 

“So ready,” He smiled and shut his computer off. 

Hubert offered him his arm and Ferdinand took it. He placed his other hand in his pocket to feel the velvet ring box. Ferdinand would never plan another singles party again.


End file.
